Papillon de nuit
by Zofra
Summary: Mikado était comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. Cependant, toutes celles qu'il croisait sur son chemin finissaient par faiblir. Toutes sauf une : celle émise par Izaya. Cet homme était dangereux et manipulateur. Et Mikado s'enivrait de cette image. Il avait enfin réussi à avoir son attention. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui en fallait désormais plus...


Bonjour, ce texte a été écrit pour l'anniversaire de ma chère Turand ! A force de parler du couple Izaya/Mikado, il fallait bien que je t'écrive une fic sur eux ! Comme je ne sais pas trop comment tu envisages une relation entre eux, j'espère que mon interprétation te conviendra et que mon cadeau te plaira malgré tout. Je te souhaite, encore une fois, un très bon anniversaire !

Attention, ce texte est classé M et contient essentiellement une scène de sexe entre Izaya et Mikado.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Papillon de nuit**

Mikado jeta, un instant, un coup d'oeil à la grande pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'appartement d'Izaya lui paraissait toujours aussi intimidant. Heureusement, l'informateur était assis sur l'un de ses fauteuils et non derrière son bureau. Ce qui lui donnait un air plus accessible. Un air, seulement, qui ne le dupait pas. Izaya aimait rester hors de sa portée. Mais Mikado était comme un papillon attiré par la lumière. Il la cherchait, il en avait désespérément besoin. Etre le chef des Dollars en avait été une. Vivre à Ikebukuro en avait été une autre. Cependant, toutes les lumières qu'il croisait sur son chemin finissaient par faiblir. Toutes sauf une, la plus forte de toutes : celle émise par Izaya. Au plus Mikado l'observait, au plus cette lumière l'attirait. Il savait pourtant les horreurs que l'informateur avait pu commettre. Mikado ne ferait jamais l'erreur de sous-estimer l'autre homme. Dangereux, manipulateur, malveillant, terriblement intelligent. Izaya était tout ça à la fois. Et Mikado s'enivrait de cette image. Il avait réussi à avoir l'attention de cet homme si spécial. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Il lui en fallait désormais plus.

« Alors, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ? chantonna Izaya. Tu ne viens pas souvent jusqu'à Shinjuku.

— Je voulais te parler. »

Mikado finit par s'assoir à ses côtés. En cet instant précis, il était sûr de lui. Sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Oh ça oui... Il souhaitait tant atteindre enfin Izaya et inverser les rôles. Parce que, dans le fond, l'autre homme était comme lui. Un si beau papillon de nuit qui se perdait à la recherche de la lumière la plus forte. Mikado aimerait tant pouvoir l'attraper dans ses filets. Il ne lui ferait pas de mal, contrairement aux autres. Lui saurait prendre soin de cette belle créature.

« Nami n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

— Elle est déjà rentrée. Je la paie beaucoup trop pour ce qu'elle fait. »

Izaya rigola doucement, avant de tourner ses yeux vers Mikado. Son regard perçant semblait vouloir lire en lui. Mikado tâcha de rester stoïque. Un tel regard l'aurait effrayé auparavant, quand il ne connaissait encore rien de la grande ville, ni même de la vie. Mais aujourd'hui, il aimait ça. Qu'une personne comme Izaya puisse le regarder de cette manière, c'était exaltant.

« Et donc, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? reprit l'informateur, un brin de curiosité transperçant sa voix.

— Tu avais raison, lui répondit Mikado avec honnêteté. L'extraordinaire finit par devenir ordinaire au bout de quelques jours. Et je ne supporte pas ça. J'ai besoin de plus. De beaucoup plus. »

C'était ce qu'était devenu son quotidien. Izaya l'avait si bien cerné lorsqu'il l'avait mis en garde. Il n'y avait personne qui le comprenait aussi bien que lui. Il était le seul à avoir su lire en lui, à saisir qui il était réellement. Mikado n'était pas ce lycéen timide et empoté. Il était plus que ça. Lui aussi pouvait être manipulateur. Il n'hésiterait pas à se servir des autres pour atteindre son but. Izaya le savait, Izaya s'en amusait. Il ne le prenait pas encore tout à fait au sérieux, mais ce n'était rien. C'était déjà mieux que ses amis qui restaient accrochés à la première image qu'il renvoyait.

Izaya, d'ailleurs, le regardait avec intérêt tandis que son sourire se fit plus malveillant.

« Je te l'avais dit, commença-t-il à s'emporter d'une voix joyeuse. Tu as besoin de sensations fortes pour te sentir vivant, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu te laissais aller à une vie banale, pourrais-tu seulement dire que tu es encore en vie ? Pauvre Mikado, tu es condamné à l'ennui parce que tout finit toujours par devenir banal. C'est ce que tu te dis, non ? Etre à la tête des Dollars ne te suffit plus. Mais que peux-tu faire d'autres pour ressentir cette adrénaline ? Tu n'en as aucune idée, hmm ? Tu... »

Izaya s'arrêta net. Face à lui, Mikado avait levé le bras et était venu poser l'un de ses doigts sur ses lèvres. C'était... inattendu. Il observa alors Mikado qui se contenta de sourire, l'air imperturbable.

Et pourtant, les émotions se chamboulaient dans l'esprit de ce dernier. Il l'avait fait. Il avait osé l'interrompre. Osé le toucher. Enivré par son audace, il réussit à lui répondre :

« En réalité, finit-il par chuchoter, j'ai une idée très précise de ce que je peux faire pour la ressentir à nouveau. »

Il fit alors glisser lentement son doigt, frôlant le menton de l'autre homme, puis son torse. Mikado sentait déjà son coeur battre si fort. Il était tout près d'Izaya. Sa main était sur son corps... A tout moment, Izaya pouvait sortir sa lame de couteau et lui transpercer le bras. Mikado en avait parfaitement conscience, mais être proche du danger le faisait se sentir si... si vivant, oui... Comme toujours, Izaya avait su choisir les bons mots.

« Et quelle est cette idée au juste ? »

Les yeux pétillants, Izaya le fixait avec calme. Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il joue avec ses nerfs. Ses sous-entendus étaient parfaitement clairs, mais il voulait l'entendre le dire à haute voix.

Mikado rassembla alors tout son courage. Sa timidité naturelle essayait de reprendre le dessus. Cependant, elle ne gagnerait pas. Pas aujourd'hui. Parce que Mikado se sentait si fort... Il était encore transporté par sa dernière rencontre avec Aoba. S'il avait osé le blesser pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui commandait, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il flanche devant une telle question. Même si c'était Izaya qui l'avait posée. Non, ce soir, il n'y avait pas de place pour le Mikado hésitant. Il allait uniquement agir en accord avec sa véritable personnalité.

« ... Je te veux. » souffla-t-il alors.

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il ne l'aurait voulue, mais elle sembla, malgré tout, faire de l'effet à Izaya.

Ce dernier était de plus en plus intrigué. Mikado le surprenait. Il était si sûr de lui. Si affirmatif. Ha ha, quel bel humain il faisait. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas. Le voir changer, le voir éclore, voilà qui était des plus prenants. Mikado représentait si bien la beauté de l'humanité. Et ces mots... Oh ces mots ! Izaya sourit. Sa rencontre avec lui allait être bien plus amusante que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

Lorsque Mikado vit Izaya se rapprocher suite à sa déclaration, il sentit son désir monter d'un cran. Ils étaient si proches. Jamais Mikado n'avait eu l'occasion de voir d'aussi près le visage d'Izaya. Il était séduisant... Il ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir son corps quand Izaya leva à son tour son bras et vint caresser sa joue. Ce n'était pas aussi doux que ce qu'il aurait pu espérer, mais c'était agréable. Mikado pouvait voir que les yeux magnifiques de l'informateur étaient en train de l'observer.

« Sais-tu réellement dans quoi tu te lances ? demanda ce dernier, d'une voix mi-amusée, mi-moqueuse.

— Oui, répondit Mikado avec plus d'assurance cette fois. J'ai amené ce qu'il fallait. »

Les sourcils d'Izaya se haussèrent, avant qu'un léger rire ne s'échappe de sa gorge. Eh bien, Mikado était si sérieux...

« Et si je disais non ?

— Je partirais, répondit Mikado. Ça me parait évident. Je ne te forcerai pas. »

Le jeune homme était offensé qu'Izaya puisse penser le contraire. Mais ce dernier finit par rire à nouveau. Sa deuxième main vint ensuite se poser sur son autre joue puis, il s'approcha et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Léger. Rapide. Trop rapide.

« Bien, chantonna Izaya. Moi aussi, j'ai envie de m'amuser. Tu es un humain si intrigant, Mikado. »

Celui-ci le fixa un moment. Son cœur battait si fort. Il avait envie de se laisser aller dans l'ivresse de ce moment. Mais il voulait tant, aussi, qu'Izaya comprenne. Il était plus qu'un simple humain. Bien plus que ça. Il ne voulait pas appartenir à la masse. Et il espérait qu'un jour, Izaya s'en rendrait compte. Il fallait que son beau papillon de nuit s'aperçoive que lui aussi brillait pour qu'il vienne enfin se perdre dans sa douce lumière.

« Alors..., reprit Izaya en faisant trainer les voyelles, veux-tu que je te guide, hmm ? »

L'informateur abordait un doux sourire. Il était tellement beau comme ça. Mikado sentit son désir monter encore d'un cran. Il secoua alors la tête à sa question. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'Izaya le guide. A vrai dire, il tenait à prendre les choses en main. Il avait peut-être moins d'expérience que lui, mais ce n'était pour ça qu'il devait laisser Izaya mener la danse. Il voulait tant, au contraire, le voir enfin lâcher prise.

A cette pensée, sa main droite revint sur le torse du plus âgé et il exerça une légère pression. Izaya suivit le mouvement et se retrouva couché sur le divan. Avec un sourire provocateur, il ramena ensuite ses deux jambes sur les coussins, entourant Mikado sans aucune gène. Ce dernier se sentit rougir, malgré lui, mais il accepta cette invitation avec plaisir. Il se pencha et mit ses mains de chaque côté de la tête d'Izaya. Il pouvait, désormais, sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Izaya paraissait imperturbable sous lui. Et cette image... Cette image le mettait dans tous ses états. Son coeur battait très fort contre sa poitrine. Il admira un instant les traits d'Izaya, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent en douceur, avant que l'échange ne devienne plus passionnel. Enfin. Il pouvait enfin l'embrasser comme il avait rêvé de le faire depuis si longtemps.

Très vite, les mains d'Izaya vinrent se glisser en dessous de son haut, le faisant frissonner. Il aimait tellement ça. La bouche de Mikado glissa alors lentement sur le cou de l'informateur. Il embrassa sa peau, la mordillant légèrement. Il sentait Izaya bouger sous de lui. Le contact régulier de leurs corps lui plaisait énormément. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça arrivait réellement. Izaya était là, tout contre lui, si désirable, si accessible. Ce dernier point n'était sans doute qu'une illusion, mais qu'importe. Mikado était si proche de lui. C'était tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

Il s'éloigna ensuite quelque peu pour déboutonner la chemise d'Izaya. Puis, il l'ouvrit et découvrit sa peau. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une fine cicatrice en bas de son ventre. Du bout des doigts, il la frôla. C'était étrange de voir une telle marque sur le corps de l'informateur. Mikado le voyait toujours comme une personne au-dessus des autres. Intouchable. Invulnérable. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. Izaya cachait juste bien son jeu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? » souffla-t-il au bout de quelques secondes.

La question prit Izaya au dépourvu. Mais sa confusion fut à peine visible puisqu'il parvint à maintenir son sourire, tout en réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait donner.

« Hmm un peu de tout... Mais laisse-toi aller. La douceur, ce n'est pas ce qui me fait le plus décoller. »

Mikado l'observa. Etait-il honnête ? C'était difficile à dire avec lui.

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal non plus, répondit-il alors.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que Shizu-chan. »

Mikado cligna des yeux, surpris. Est-ce qu'Izaya sous-entendait bien ce qu'il croyait ? Il imaginait un instant Shizuo et Izaya en train de coucher ensemble... Ce n'était pas impossible dans le fond. Izaya avait toujours été attiré par la lumière de Shizuo. Mais ce n'était pas le bon chemin pour lui. Shizuo était l'incarnation même de la violence. Son beau papillon était difficile à attraper, mais si ses ailes se perdaient dans les filets de cet homme, il n'en sortirait jamais indemne. D'ailleurs, si Izaya ne lui mentait pas, il avait dû être blessé... Mikado ne voulait pas y penser.

Izaya rigola alors sous lui et lui lança un regard moqueur. Son attitude changeante ne laissait paraitre aucun indice. Il pouvait être sincère, tout comme il pouvait jouer avec lui. Avec Izaya, on ne savait jamais où était la vérité. D'autant plus que l'informateur aimait la différencier de la réalité.

« Tu réfléchis trop, finit par soupirer ce dernier. Profite du moment. Rends-le extraordinaire. »

Il avait raison. Mikado ne devait pas se préoccuper de Shizuo. Il avait enfin la chance de devenir une lumière dans l'existence d'Izaya. Il n'allait pas tout gâcher. Il reprit alors ses caresses, tandis que sa bouche retrouva le chemin jusqu'à son cou. Il aimait le toucher, l'embrasser. Il y allait de plus en plus fort, le mordillant, le griffant. Et enfin, il entendit un léger gémissement. Sous lui, Izaya commençait à se laisser totalement aller. Oh dieu que Mikado aimait ce son ! Il sentait le plaisir monter en lui. D'autant plus qu'Izaya n'était pas inactif. Ses mains étaient revenues arpenter sa peau sous son t-shirt.

« Enlève tes vêtements. » chuchota Izaya au bout d'un instant.

D'un geste fébrile, Mikado retira alors son haut. Le regard de l'informateur se baissa et se fit plus insistant. Mikado comprit assez vite qu'il voulait qu'il se débarrasse de tous ses habits. Il commença donc à défaire sa ceinture, se sentant un peu nerveux. Etre nu face à quelqu'un pour la première fois était toujours un peu intimidant, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'enlever rapidement son pantalon. Il expira fortement par le nez, comme pour se donner du courage et finit par jeter son dernier vêtement au sol. Il ne fit pas attention au regard d'Izaya et posa en douceur ses mains sur les hanches de ce dernier.

« Laisse-moi te déshabiller. »

Izaya se contenta de fredonner sa réponse. Mikado, tremblant légèrement d'anticipation, fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, se reculant pour pouvoir le faire aisément. Izaya était tellement beau... Ses doigts revinrent ensuite se poser sur son sous-vêtement. Il le baissa lentement, comme pour s'assurer qu'Izaya n'avait pas changé d'avis.

Lorsqu'ils furent nus tous les deux, Mikado s'approcha à nouveau de lui. Il l'embrassa dans le cou, avant de descendre sur son torse si fin. Ses doigts, eux, serpentaient sur sa peau, allant de plus en plus bas.

« Tu es magnifique. » chuchota-t-il.

Izaya lui sourit en guise de réponse, avant de redresser la tête pour capturer ses lèvres. Le baiser était brusque. Mikado y répondit avec passion. Il profitait juste de la chance qu'il avait. Jamais, auparavant, il n'aurait cru ça possible. Lui, le garçon banal à qui rien n'arrivait jamais... Déménager à Ikebukuro avait, clairement, été la meilleure décision de sa vie. Depuis, il n'était plus la même personne. Et ce qu'il vivait en ce moment même... Etre si proche d'Izaya... Un homme qu'il fallait éviter à tout prix. Un homme puissant, redoutable et menaçant. Mikado aimait tant le sentir contre sa peau. Ce n'était pas banal. Rien dans cette situation ne l'était.

Ses doigts continuèrent de descendre sur sa peau et finirent par attraper le sexe à moitié dur d'Izaya. Il commença à le caresser en douceur, avant d'y mettre un peu plus de force. Il l'enroula ensuite de toute sa main et commença à imprimer de petits vas et viens, augmentant progressivement le rythme. Toucher Izaya de façon aussi intime faisait battre son coeur comme jamais. Son propre sexe devenait de plus en plus dur. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. Ce qui l'intéressait particulièrement, c'était la réaction d'Izaya. Les yeux mi-clos, ce dernier respirait plus fortement. Il avait l'air d'apprécier. Mais Mikado se sentait un peu frustré. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il voulait entendre à nouveau ses beaux gémissements. De son autre main, il caressa alors ses cheveux, laissant ses doigts se perdre dans ses mèches brunes.

« Izaya... »

Sa voix était rauque. Le plaisir continuait de monter en lui, alors même que l'informateur ne le touchait plus. C'était incroyable. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ? »

Il avait, malgré tout, besoin de le savoir. Izaya était trop silencieux à son goût. Il fallait qu'il s'assure... qu'il s'assure que son partenaire prenne autant de plaisir que lui. Izaya rouvrit alors les yeux. Leur regard se croisèrent, faisant frissonner Mikado. Jamais l'informateur ne l'avait regardé de façon aussi intense.

« J'aime ça. Continue, Mikado. »

La façon dont il prononça son prénom lui fit presque perdre pied. Si intense, si profond. Il poursuivit alors ses mouvements, le fixant avec délice. Mikado n'avait plus aucune notion du temps. Rien ne comptait en dehors d'eux deux. Mais, au bout d'un moment, Izaya arrêta sa main et se redressa, le faisant bouger avec lui. Il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser fugace, avant de lui lancer un regard brillant. Il se laissa ensuite glisser au sol et lui fit écarter les jambes pour se mettre entre elles. Mikado sentit son souffle s'accélérer, tandis qu'Izaya approchait ses lèvres de son sexe. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il ne sente sa langue sur lui. Izaya se mit à le lécher avec une lenteur exaspérante. Mikado avait besoin de plus ! L'informateur le savait, sans aucun doute, mais il s'amusait à prendre son temps, le taquinant de sa bouche si chaude.

C'était incroyable. Izaya était réellement là, entre ses jambes. Et il lui donnait tellement de plaisir. Mikado gémissait de plus en plus, tandis qu'Izaya commençait enfin à l'enrober plus franchement de ses lèvres. Mikado laissa alors ses mains trainer dans les cheveux du brun. Il aimait tant le toucher. Et Izaya le rendait vraiment dingue. La chaleur, l'humidité, ... C'était trop. Izaya le prenait si profondément, il jouait avec sa langue de façon si... oh si bonne. Il sentait qu'il pourrait jouir rien qu'avec sa bouche. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Il repoussa alors doucement Izaya au moment où il sentait qu'il aurait du mal à se retenir.

« Allonge-toi. »

La voix de Mikado était basse. Il avait tellement hâte. Izaya lui sourit en retour.

« Si directif... Essayerais-tu de m'impressionner ?

— Peut-être, répondit Mikado. Est-ce que ça te plairait ? »

Izaya fredonna, sans lui donner de réelles réponses. C'était habituel avec lui. C'était frustrant aussi. Mais il revint quand même se coucher sur le fauteuil et le regarda, comme s'il le mettait au défi. Mikado se pencha alors pour récupérer sa veste. Dans l'une de ses poches, il retrouva le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter avec lui. Izaya afficha un sourire moqueur, tout en restant silencieux. Mikado sentit la nervosité revenir. C'était le moment où il allait devoir faire le plus attention. Même si Izaya n'avait rien contre les gestes plus brutaux, Mikado, lui, ne voulait pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal. Il mit alors du lubrifiant sur ses doigts, en étant bien généreux, puis s'approcha de lui. Izaya semblait si calme. Cela permit à Mikado de reprendre un peu confiance en lui. Tout allait bien. Il entra alors lentement un doigt en lui. Il fit plusieurs petits mouvements et prit son temps avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt. Ses gestes se firent progressivement plus amples, plus rapides, plus profonds.

Izaya avait, de nouveau, fermé les yeux. La respiration saccadée, il se détendait de plus en plus sous lui. Si beau, si désirable. Tout en continuant à le pénétrer de ses doigts, Mikado fit glisser son autre main jusqu'à son propre entrejambe. Il se caressa sur un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Il ne souhaitait pas atteindre l'apogée de son plaisir, il voulait surtout le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se plonger en Izaya. Il le souhaitait tellement. Pouvoir enfin être en lui. Pouvoir enfin toucher les ailes de son papillon.

« C'est bon, souffla ce dernier après un moment. Viens en moi, Mikado. »

Le jeune homme déglutit. Il sortit lentement ses doigts, avant de se pencher pour attraper le préservatif qui se trouvait dans une autre poche de sa veste. Il déchira son emballage, puis il le déroula sur son sexe. Il se pencha ensuite vers lui. Le souffle court, il prit un instant pour admirer à nouveau le visage de l'autre homme.

« Dépêche-toi. » gémit Izaya.

Cette phrase lui fit un effet fou. Il redressa alors l'une des jambes d'Izaya pour être plus à l'aise et guida son sexe jusqu'à son entrée. Il entra ensuite lentement en lui, tout en restant attentif à chaque expression qui pouvait apparaitre sur le visage de l'informateur. Mais ce dernier ne laissait rien filtrer. Cependant, ce fut lui qui commença les mouvements en premier. Entamant des vas et viens, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Mikado pour le ramener plus près de lui.

« Laisse-toi aller, ronronna l'informateur. Vas-y plus fort. »

Mikado augmenta alors son rythme. Il s'enfonçait profondément dans son corps. Leurs mouvements n'étaient pas coordonnés, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de l'être pour qu'il ressente du plaisir. Il gémissait de plus en plus. Les doigts d'Izaya se glissèrent sur son dos et serrèrent sa peau. Une légère douleur se mélangea à son plaisir. Ah... C'était loin d'être désagréable. Mikado sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Izaya. Ses joues étaient légèrement rougies. Enfin une réaction marquée. Mikado sourit. Il se sentait si bien. Dire qu'il était en train d'avoir une relation sexuelle avec une personne dangereuse... avec Izaya... Il était en lui, alors qu'il n'arriverait jamais à saisir qui il était réellement. C'était enivrant. Si bon, si extraordinaire. Oh jamais il n'avait ressenti ça.

Mais alors qu'il se perdait dans les délices de son plaisir, Izaya exerça une pression sur son torse, le faisant s'éloigner et quitter son corps chaleureux. Heureusement, Izaya s'installa vite au-dessus de lui. A nouveau, Mikado put sentir la chaleur enserrer son sexe. Il gémit d'autant plus lorsque Izaya reprit ses mouvements. Cette position lui permettait d'aller plus profondément en lui. Ses mains remontèrent sur les hanches de l'informateur. Il caressa sa peau, profitant de cette proximité qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Au-dessus de lui, Izaya ouvrit les yeux pour l'observer. Ses mouvements devenaient désordonnés. Même s'il n'était pas démonstratif, Izaya sentait le plaisir monter en lui. Il frissonna lorsque Mikado remit sa main sur son entrejambe. Leurs regards se croisèrent alors et Izaya sentit son souffle faiblir. Cette façon qu'avait Mikado de le regarder... Il y avait une douceur dans ses yeux qui était particulièrement surprenante. Mais il y avait également autre chose... Mikado l'observait avec une telle intensité. Izaya avait l'habitude de voir les regards se tourner vers lui. Mais celui-ci était différent. Comme si Mikado le voyait réellement. Izaya préféra refermer ses paupières. Il ne voulait pas s'attarder là-dessus. Il continua alors ses vas et viens, se concentrant uniquement sur son plaisir et sur la main délicieuse de Mikado.

Au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se mit à haleter. Il ne lui fallut alors que quelques allers-retours supplémentaires pour atteindre la jouissance. Il laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il se déversa dans son préservatif. Son coeur battait fortement. Mais alors qu'il redescendait doucement sur terre, il n'en oublia pas Izaya pour autant. Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur son entrejambe et ses mouvements se firent plus rapides. Les yeux fermés, Izaya laissa échapper un gémissement lorsqu'il vint à son tour, se répandant sur le ventre de Mikado.

Le souffle court, ils restèrent un instant dans la même position, jusqu'à ce qu'Izaya ne finisse par se redresser. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, commençant déjà à ramasser ses vêtements. Il avait besoin de se laver, mais il voulait être seul pour ça. En revanche, Mikado ne pouvait s'en doute pas attendre.

« La salle de bain est à l'étage, première porte à droite, dit-il alors sur un ton distrait.

— ... Bien... Merci... »

Mikado se sentait un peu étrange maintenant. Izaya avait été si proche de lui, mais là, il paraissait si éloigné... Il avait attrapé son papillon, mais celui-ci avait fini par lui glisser à nouveau entre les doigts. Si vite. Izaya avait vraiment le don de changer d'humeur en l'espace d'une seule seconde. C'était un trait de caractère qui avait toujours déstabilisé Mikado. Aujourd'hui plus que les autres jours. Mais il savait que ça ne servait à rien d'insister.

Il se leva alors, attrapa ses vêtements et s'éloigna dans la salle de bain. Il se nettoya rapidement, jetant le préservatif dans la poubelle. Il prit ensuite un moment pour retrouver ses esprits. Il avait encore l'impression de planer. Ce moment avait été exceptionnel. Lui, le campagnard, en était arrivé là. Il était dans la salle de bain d'Izaya après avoir couché avec lui. Il avait su se rapprocher de lui de façon si intime. Il avait réalisé son fantasme et il se sentait juste bien. Mikado sourit alors. En cet instant précis, sa vie lui plaisait. Il ne ressentait pas de manque. Non, Izaya avait ce pouvoir sur lui, celui de le faire se sentir vivant. Il n'y avait bien que lui qui y parvenait. Parce qu'Izaya était si différent des autres. Et, pour une fois, Mikado s'était senti à sa hauteur. Comme si, lui aussi, était différent des autres. Au-dessus. Et peut-être qu'après ça, Izaya allait plus s'intéresser à sa lumière qu'à celle des autres.

Lorsqu'il finit par retourner en bas, il vit qu'Izaya s'était rhabillé et s'était réinstallé sur le fauteuil. Comme si rien de spécial ne venait d'arriver. Mikado s'approcha de lui, incertain. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Il savait qu'Izaya ne ferait aucune approche claire. C'était à Mikado de tenter sa chance. Il arriva donc derrière Izaya et se pencha sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras. C'était sans doute trop intime comme geste, mais Izaya ne le repoussa pas. Il se contenta de relever la tête vers lui et de lui sourire.

« Alors, tu es du genre tactile ?

— Oui, avoua Mikado sans gêne. Ça te dérange ?

— Non. »

Le sourire d'Izaya était toujours aussi beau. Mikado caressa doucement son visage. Son papillon ne s'était pas enfui, au moins. Il s'était éloigné, mais restait à sa portée. Parce que son papillon était bien trop curieux que pour partir définitivement, n'est-ce pas ? Mikado aimait cette pensée, en tout cas.

« J'aimerais le refaire, déclara-t-il alors, sans détour.

— Ah, Mikado, Mikado... »

Sur ces mots, Izaya se redressa, s'éloignant de son étreinte à son grand regret. Il le regarda ensuite avec un sourire moqueur, ses yeux pétillant de leur malice habituelle.

« C'est la base pourtant, reprit l'informateur. Les belles histoires ne durent jamais. Un acte est extraordinaire parce qu'il est unique.

— Certaines histoires durent, le contredit Mikado.

— Oui, mais elles sont banales et ennuyeuses. Les plus belles amours sont fugaces, impossibles. »

Izaya s'approcha de lui et prit le visage de Mikado entre ses deux mains.

« Enfin... Si tu veux encore t'amuser, je suis quand même partant. Mais n'espère aucune régularité de ma part. »

Mikado acquiesça. Bien, c'était mieux que ce qu'il n'avait cru. Izaya ne fermait pas totalement la porte. C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il repoussa alors ses mains pour s'avancer vers lui. Il l'embrassa ensuite, mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Il avait encore envie du corps de l'informateur. Il lui en fallait toujours plus. Ça, ça ne changerait jamais. Mais Izaya se trompait sur un point. Un acte n'avait pas besoin d'être unique pour rester extraordinaire. Mikado ressentirait sans cesse de l'adrénaline dans ses bras. Parce qu'il ne voyait pas comment Izaya pourrait un jour devenir ordinaire. Quant au reste... Mikado saurait se montrer patient. Parce que, à force, il finirait bien par y arriver. Son beau papillon de nuit viendrait se poser sur lui et Mikado le recouvrirait avec amour de son filet. Pour que, toujours, cette belle créature ne se nourrisse plus que de sa lumière.

* * *

Voilà... Ce que ressent Mikado pour Izaya est bien évidemment malsain, mon texte ne se veut pas romantique. Mais j'aime m'imaginer une telle obsession de sa part. Merci de m'avoir lue !


End file.
